<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning by TenyaIidiam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374778">Burning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaIidiam/pseuds/TenyaIidiam'>TenyaIidiam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half Assing It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex saves George, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, Burns, Current era, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt George Washington, I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Thomas Jefferson tries, Washingdad, alex hurt, although this is more washingdad than anything, angsty thirst not that thirst you creep, hospital visits, not so much of a one shot anymore, platonic jamilton is my favorite, this was made to quench my thirst, worried friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaIidiam/pseuds/TenyaIidiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a break, Alexander. You wouldn't be in this mess if you had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson &amp; George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half Assing It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written a while ago but seeing as Hamilton just came out on Disney+ not too long ago, I decided I'd give it an unsatisfying ending and post it cuz why not. I have loved Hamilton for a while, it was my gateway drug into musicals so like, why not make the main character suffer. I have many different ideas for different Hamilton fanfictions but this is the only idea that could take up just a single chapter without dragging out soooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex typed on his computer furiously, his thoughts pouring onto the document swiftly and easily. He needed to turn his paperwork into George by the end of the day. Easy work for Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did finish, he sat back with a sigh and listened to the noise around him. His fan in the corner of the room going on at high speed, the sounds of cars and trucks passing by outside, the sound of pedestrians walking down in the city. He picked up his computer in contentment and brought it to George’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got done early? Thomas is hardly past half way done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just slow.” Alex explained in spite. He turned his computer over to George and went over his paperwork. George gave some points and tips to Alex and nodded his approval. Alex took his computer back to his office and started on tomorrow’s work load. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas smelled something. Was someone smoking in the workspace? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a fire hazard, dumbass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he got up from his chair and poked his head out of his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever idiot is smoking here, stop it. You’re gonna set the goddamn place on fi- IRE. FIRE.” He hadn’t noticed the fire. The fire that was burning brightly over in the corner of the workplace. “FIRE.” he shouted a warning. Everyone got out of their office, confused and looking around until they spotted the fire. They all ran out of the office quickly. When Thomas didn’t see George come out, he ran over to his office and knocked before barging straight in without waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GEORGE, THERE’S A FIRE.” George shot straight up and ran out behind Thomas. He stared at the flames that moved quickly and scowled. He whipped out his phone while following the frantic crowd. He texted the other floors’ managers and soon people were mobbing out the first floor’s doors. Half an hour later, the second floor was engulfed in flames where the fire had started and the other floors were soon to be hit too. George made a silent headcount for his floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALEX? WHERE IS ALEXANDER?” George shouted, frantically. When he saw Thomas shrug and Alex’s friends look around, he felt like he was going to puke. He stared at the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s our floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was still in there, he should be engulfed in flames by now. He swallowed his panic and ran to a nearby fireman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is missing! He might still be on the second floor! You have to help him, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is searching the second floor as we speak. Do not panic. We will find your friend.” George nodded and stared at the flickering flames, waiting. Hoping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ding!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My phone! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex weakly grabbed his phone. The only way he was able to grab it was because of the light that his phone let off from the notification. The smoke was too thick to see anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his phone on the ground and squinted at the screen, looking for his contacts. He clicked on one and typed out a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ding!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked down at his phone and saw Alex had texted him. He fumbled with his phone and clicked the notification in pure panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander [5:19 PM Today]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did evron mke it out OK?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor spelling concerned George greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>George [5:20 PM Today]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YES! WHERE ARE YOU? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamilton used the rest of his strength to respond to the urgent sounding message George had sent. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander [5:26 PM Today]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was terrified at how much time Alex took to type. And was even more terrified at how long it took to write a single word. But what petrified him worst was the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Building. </b>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat and ran back to the fireman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IS THE OTHER FIREMAN OUT YET?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! He took somebody over to the ambulance over there! He was found on the second floor, he might be your bud-” Before he could finish, he shoved his texts in the fireman’s face. His eyes widened and turned urgently to the building. One part of the building had already collapsed. He turned to a group of firemen trying to put out the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SOMEONE HAS TO GO IN THERE AGAIN. SOMEONE IS TRAPPED ON THE SECOND FLOOR.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THE SECOND FLOOR IS UNSTABLE, WE’D HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE FIRE TO SLOW.” The fireman looked grim but nodded. He turned to George’s struck look and looked down, ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” George nodded and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wheezed and tried to move. He gasped and grimaced at the pain. He almost blacked out but he heard a noise. A slam and footsteps. He struggled to stay awake but tried his best to see who could be here. He heard his own door open and a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George saw the debris in Alex’s office and gasped. He really hoped he wasn’t in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALEX? ARE YOU IN HERE.” Alex flinched at the sudden sound. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired. He grumbled a complaint and closed his eyes, despite the pain. Maybe if he fell asleep, it would numb the pain for at least a few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn’t hear much but a grunt was enough for him to be running over to the burning debris. He turned behind the desk and found Alex, half conscious under the debris. He was on his stomach, the side of his face on the floor and his eyes half lidded. His face was so pale, it scared George. Blood ran down the side of his head and his shoulder was at an awkward angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran forward when he did close his eyes completely and relaxed under the rubble, causing it to shift precariously. He quickly picked up the rubble off of Alex’s back and shook the man on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted and grumbled again. Thankfully he opened his eyes though. He stared at George in mild confusion. He shivered and winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ so tired.” he mumbled. George nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, son. Can you stand? Please stay awake, it’ll be fine.” George picked up his good arm and lifted him. Alex stayed limp. When his other shoulder got off the ground, he gasped through his teeth and shuddered a painful breath. He looked back up at George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M sorry. I shoulda-” Alex coughed and it turned into some painful wheezing. The smoke was growing thicker and it was starting to take its toll on George. Alex, still gasping for breath, brought his right leg under him and pushed with the little strength he had left. He managed to half stand but still needed a lot of support from George. George accepted this and half dragged him out of the office. He made his way out to the stairs and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His relief was short lived as he heard a creak and Alex gasp, not in pain, but in surprise. Before George could react, he felt a weak pressure on his back and the inside of his knee kicked. An unsteady breath was heard and George soon was stumbling down the stairs. He fell on the last few steps and laid on the floor. He heard a sickening crack behind him. He dizzily pushed himself up but at the last second, he felt something land on him and he fell back down with a painful grunt. He looked at the top of the stairs and his eyes widened. One of the boards to the roof had swung down. It hung where they had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the pressure on his back and he quickly got up and held the now unconscious Alex in his arms. His shirt was torn, singed and bloody on his back. He didn’t dare lift his shirt to see the damage. He quickly scooped him up and ran the rest of the way down to the first floor. He stumbled outside and gasped at the sudden light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George collapsed outside the door and slouched down, his head touching the ground gratefully. He hugged Alex’s limp body and he prayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex.” he wheezed. “Wake up, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MR. WASHINGTON YOU NUTCASE.” he heard the unmistakable voice of Thomas and the shuffle of many pairs of feet. He coughed and looked up. He found Thomas leading a group of his co-workers including Lafayette, Laurens and Hercules. Thomas gently pulled George away from Alex, much to George’s disappointment and he laid down on the ground, squinting at the scene in front of him. He, overall, was uninjured besides a possibly scratched up hand a few burns, and maybe a broken bone. His lungs took a toll too but it wasn’t too bad since he wasn't in there long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas nervously checked over George but George held up a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone! Take care of Alex!” Thomas winced but nodded sadly and turned to the 3 who were trying to pick up Alex, ungracefully doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put him down you dumbasses.” he grumbled, waving a hand at him. “If his injuries don’t kill him, I’m sure you will.” John glared at him and huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny, Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, truth hurts, don’t it? Not let me take him.” Thomas huffed back. They set him down slowly though all of them seemed upset with this. Thomas picked him up with ease in turn, holding him bridal style and hurriedly carrying him to some firemen who were already moving towards them at the sound of the banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George over there, the one wheezing on the ground, is going to need attention to but this one is waaaaay worse.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Only because he was an idiot but don’t let him die.” Thomas handed Hamilton carefully over to the fireman who ran over to an ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can George walk?” Another fireman began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Thomas turned around and ran over to George, the fireman right behind him. “Mr. Washington, c’mon, let’s get you to the hospital.” George looked up at Thomas and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Hamilton taken care of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s in the ambulance now. Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Washington-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he okay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George repeated, now getting up and watching Thomas carefully, almost pleadingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’ll live, sir, but please, you can take a ride to the hospital too. You don’t look so good yourself.” Thomas pressed, helping him up by his arm. What George couldn’t see was how pale he was getting from trying to support himself, the scorch marks that covered him and a dark bruise quickly making itself known on his right arm where he had caught himself after falling halfway down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George accepted his help and got up slowly, using Thomas as support, worrying Thomas further. They made their way to the ambulance just before it took off and was given permission to ride to the hospital all together, rather quickly. All the while in the ambulance, George was coughing his lungs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Washington, you shouldn’t have gone in there. That was completely reckless.” Thomas scolded, glaring softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to help him.” George supplied weakly. Thomas didn’t argue with him. A moment of silence passed between them as they watched a nurse check over Hamilton’s vitals. “Thomas, he saved my life.” Thomas perked up at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You look like a mess and you were the one who came in there after </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” George took a moment to think about his next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A floorboard from the second floor… just as we were coming down the stairs, gave out and swung down, almost hitting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it didn’t. What are you getting on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting to that Thomas.” George put a hand up to stop him. “It would’ve hit me if not for Alex. He pushed me out of the way before I could and took the hit instead. His back got fucked.” George groaned the last part. Thomas ignored the swear, though, was surprised nonetheless by it. He shifted in his seat and looked down at his knees of which his hands sat comfortably on. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess Hamilton isn’t that bad of a guy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's great to know how it ends I guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, sure, here's something I whipped up in like an hour.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. George was escorted in as they watched Hamilton being rushed in on a stretcher, probably to the emergency room. Thomas glanced at George who didn’t notice as he watched Hamilton get rolled away, looking pathetic as ever. Thomas felt bad for George. He must’ve felt horrible about it. Thomas put a light arm around his mid back and led him after the nurse who was going to check them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about half an hour of answering questions and filling out paperwork, George was finally being treated. About an hour later, an hour of just Thomas sitting and worrying about Mr. Washington’s and somewhat even Hamilton’s condition, a nurse approached Thomas with a clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jefferson?” Thomas nodded and stood, ready to take the news, whatever news given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hamilton has just gotten out of surgery. He’s stable now but received extensive damage to his stomach and part of his chest. The burns were from second to third degree but there, thankfully, doesn’t look to be any permanent damage to vitals. Right now he’s just sleeping. He’s going to be kept for about a week for more tests and to see his healing process is going correctly. After that, it’s looking to be at least a further week for more healing before he can be let out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any news on George?” Thomas tried, keeping the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>really relieved that Hamilton seemed to be just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can contact the nurse that is working on him right now, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jefferson?” Another nurse called from a door to his left and he raised his hand to get the nurse’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, ma’am.” Thomas turned back to the nurse in front of him. “That seems to be unnecessary, thank you.” He bowed his head in gratitude and she left with a smile while the other nurse made her way over to Thomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Washington seems to be doing just fine as of now. He’ll be staying one or two nights for some recovery and further inspections. The only damage that was done was to his lungs from inhaling smoke and a broken rib, most likely from the fall he says he took down some stairs. You’re free to visit him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I will then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Room number is 199.” Thomas thanked her quickly and made his way to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas opened the door slowly and walked in to find George now in a hospital gown and just sitting in bed, staring at his legs. When he saw Thomas he smiled and immediately shot questions at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Hamilton okay? He’ll live right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, he’s fine, Mr. Washington.” George smiled and sighed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thank God. And you can call me George, by the way. We’re not at work right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Thomas commented before plopping himself down on one of the chairs next to the bed. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tired.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> George answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Hamilton.” George added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Hamilton.” Thomas agreed with a smile. Peace and quiet filled the room before 3 men burst through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GEORGE IT’S TERRIBLE!” John cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Thomas jumped, Thomas standing up and staring at them with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is wrong with all of you? This is a hospital, act like it.” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you don’t understand! Mon petit lion!” Marquis cried with John.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s DEAD!” Hercules sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” George shouted, trying to get out of bed. Thomas pushed him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell told you he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thomas growled, glaring at the three for riling up George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… No one. But the nurse said we couldn’t see him! He must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>John tried. Thomas rolled his eyes at the pathetic people labeled as </span>
  <em>
    <span>men. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not dead, he just needs rest. He’s sleeping right now and needs the rest. They don’t want loud morons like you waking him up.” he explained in a low voice. They all sighed consecutively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a relief.” John said, smiling apologetically at George. Thomas rolled his eyes again. “Are you doing okay, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m quite alright, thank you, John.” He softly glared at them. “Though, you scared me half to death with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, hehe, sorry.” Hercules scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ve are sorry.” Marquis bowed his head and looked at the floor, his fingers tangled together. John nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just glad everyone is okay.” George sighed. Everyone nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days passed and George was out of the hospital. His friends, mainly George, John, Hercules and Marquis all went to see him as soon as they could and Thomas even visited a few times. A few weeks passed and Alex was finally set free from the hospital. He got back to work immediately. Or tried to. George just as quickly as Alex entered, turned him down and sent him straight home. Elizabeth, his wife, made sure he wasn’t working until he finally was good enough to work again. His injuries faded to scars. The day he noticed, he showed his wife excitedly and the same morning, got dressed for work, called George, telling him he’d be going in that day and made his way to the office. They had been moved to another building for the meantime while they figured out what they’d to replace the other building. When Alex got there, George was ready to greet him and lead him straight to his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” George was suddenly serious, glancing back at Alex. He shifted and eyed George warily, still smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what happened during the fire?” Alexander stiffened and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. I went over this with the nurses, I can’t remember anything between then… They said I might remember eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, I wanted to thank you.” Alexander seemed stunned but before he could ask, he was stopped and George went on. “You saved my life. I could’ve been dead if you had not pushed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Alex stood agape before bowing and smiling slightly. “You would’ve done the same for me.” he stated, under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alex. You’re dismissed. I see it you are well enough to continue working. I look forward to your time back. Everyone is excited to see you. Even Jefferson was quite eager for your arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, sir…” Alex said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not joking. He’s been trying to have a debate with many in the office but I suppose he could not find anyone quite as good as you.” Both Alexander and George shared a laugh before Alex bowed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Washington. It’s truly good to be back.” And with that Alex left with a bright smile. He, too, was excited to have a good debate with Thomas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>